Patrons of sports teams often wear baseball-style hats and other memorabilia in support of their favored sports team. Commonly, such patrons listen to the announcers announcing the game over the radio on handheld radio devices and headphones. In order to make this experience easier, some hats in the art include speakers in, for example, the bill of the hat connected to a radio transmitter to allow the user to listen to the announcers over the radio. These speakers are configured to propagate sound downward towards the user in order to maximize the amount of sound the user can hear from the speakers. Other hats in the art are similarly designed outside of the sports context to allow the wearer of the hat to listen to music from the radio or music from an external sound source, such as a compact disc player or MP3 player.
Certain problems exist with the above configurations, however. For example, the referenced hats are designed such that the speakers direct the sound from, for example, the bill of the hat downward and/or inward towards the user to enhance the listening quality for the user. Accordingly, the above hats are not well suited for playing a sound to be heard by persons, or the environment generally, around the wearer—a hat so configured would be particularly useful in the art.